


oh, temptation...

by java_rice



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Morning Sex, not the full art tho hhhh, or they didn’t sleep at all and they’ve been fucking since yesterdaco ugh, with art ;))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/java_rice/pseuds/java_rice
Summary: My love~





	oh, temptation...

 

5:08 in the morning. The sky was still dark, and the curtains were half-closed, only letting the moonlight of the outside world bleed into the room of silk sheets, tobacco smoke, and adulterated lust.

Nothing else could be heard in there except the sounds of flesh against flesh and the heavy, bated breathing of a man rubbing against his lover.

Buddha pulled his mouth away from the flesh of Peking’s ear, and he whispered, intoxicated love in his voice:

“You’re so beautiful, my songbird... Cry for me... Cry for me, louder..! Beg for me...!”

Buddha was the only one that could order Peking around and make him feel weak like this. The thought of that, plus his hand caressing the curves and edges of his chest, his other hand stroking his slick erection, getting pounded back there (oh.), and his warm breath tickling the nape of his neck... This was all too much for poor Peking. He can feel himself close to coming any time soon and his knees were buckling from the intense pleasure.

His pipe still had burning tobacco in it, the smoke was saturating both their minds.

“B-Buddha, please... I want more of you...”

“Louder.”

“Fuck me harder, Buddha, I want more of you! I don’t care if you rip me apart, I want you deep inside me so bad...!”

“You whore... you’re so demanding... ♡”

**Author's Note:**

> K FIRST TIME WRITING A N D DRAWING PORN I HONESTLY DONT KNOW WHAT TO FEEL PLEASE KILL ME LMAOOOO
> 
> full version of art on ig @/stick_e_rice (pleas dm me there before following, thank youu) and https://sketch.pixiv.net/items/1651323950688075378


End file.
